the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/Character Analysis- KT
' ' Sorry this wasn't posted last night, I was tired and feeling a little meh. But here it is today, so let's start discussing KT! Did I mention I have to save you from a Great Evil, Great Grandpa? KT gets possibly one of the most unique entrances this show could give a person- magical Osirian vision style, naturally! But...it doesn't make much sense. What was the point of Eddie's vision, asside from "foreshadowing" KT if you can even call it that, and from giving him a reason to hang around with her (and for a way to piss off Patricia and the hardcore Peddie shippers). That's the real reason, but what about in-universe? Why did Eddie need the vision in the first place? It's not like Nina was given any dream or something of her Osirian arriving at the school, so why did Eddie get a vision of KT, whose only use to Eddie's mission of the season was having the key? It works for the purpose of the story and the viewers to understand that KT has special plot importance in a very simple way to get the plot rolling; it also lets us know that Eddie can have visions now. But the vision itself, for the overall story, just didn't seem very important and thus may have been a wasted idea. I am nitpicking so much right now, sorry! Let's actually talk about KT. So yeah, her entrance was most likely done specifically to mirror Nina's, which...I'm sorry, what was the point? If they didn't want people to think KT was a Nina replacement, WHY make her come off so much like Nina? Making her arrive a little late, seemingly replacing someone else who mysteriously disappeared, American, getting on Patricia's nerves right away, etc., etc., etc. KT and Nina are not that similar, so why not give KT a unique entrance? It worked, storywise- got the plot rolling. It just doesn't make sense when they're trying to set her up as a new character! Did I like the season 1 parrallels? Yeah, but that doesn't mean they were good! KT is different than Nina, she should have been given her own unique circumstances when joining. So then the plot got rolling and things happened, and we got to learn a little bit more of KT. She had her own personal reasons for coming to Anubis, which was a new idea. Too bad that was wasted on her quick reliance on Eddie and her neverending talk of stopping the Great Evil, which got old REAL fast. We KNOW she was there for a purpose- she had a mission! I have nothing against the Keddie friendship, but wouldn't have been interesting if KT rejected Eddie's help right away? Like, maybe she'd feel that this is her job and her job alone, until she gets into danger and needs help? Then she could accept Eddie's help, and it would be a unique way to get their friendship going. So anyways, KT's character during this time was pretty good. Not super exciting, but likable. She was sympathetic, determined, a bit sassy and smart...she may have been a newbie to all the things going on at Anubis, but what would you expect? For such a newbie, though, she was doing okay. We also got to see the beginnings of Katricia, which was great, with Patricia still having trouble trusting her and KT just trying to make things work. It mirrored Patrina...it wasn't as good as Patrina, which took more time and was more complex, but it still worked for them! Then Sibuna joined together "for real" and I did like the idea of Patricia and Fabian still being suspicious of KT even after teaming up with her- unfortunately that went away too fast, when it could have been an interesting subplot with Fabicia becoming closer and yadda yadda, but maybe I'm asking too much out of Season 3. Afterwards, we found out that she was related to Frobisher. That was a very interesting twist, which honestly was done well- especially with the descendant thing. Unforunately, it also led to her saying "Great Grandpa" seven hundred times an episode, well after the point where it had been drilled into our head that she cares about him. It was an annoying way to remind the audience of a plot point when there was no reason to, same with the Great Evil thing. So I liked the plot idea, it was just annoying. For a while, KT was static. She alternated between being annoying and being complex and likable. She either was proactive and funny, or whiney and newbie-ish. I won't say I don't like KT, because for the most part, I do. She just sometimes failed to be as likable as she could be, when she wouldn't be quiet about her mission or her great grandpa. When she was accused of being a Sinner, she fell into being genuinely sympathetic...and to top it off, VERY likable! Unlike other characters who would have definitely been falling all over themselves to make Sibuna trust them or become useless and depressed. She just moved on and told Sibuna flat out that they were in danger. Of course she became depressed and prepared to leave after a period of time- who wouldn't, with all their friends treating them like crap and siding with someone who was OH SO OBVIOUSLY EVIL? But even then, she came back because she didn't want to abandon her friends when they'd need it. She was a great character at the end of this season, because she was sympathetic, determined, likable and compassionate all at the same time, which is unfortunately rare for this show to have all at one time. In the end she saved the day and reconciled with Fromby. That was a sweet scene, but honestly, it implies that she was the only person even needed at all! She had the key, all she had to do was put it in the hole. Not even Eddie- THE OSIRIAN- was completely needed for the story. On the other hand, Eddie succeeded with MOST of the actions in the ending, which actually proves that he was more important to the ending than KT was. But overall, the ending still worked. I still dislike the fact that nobody else in Anubis was needed for it, but KT at least had a good and solid ending and actually had an end to her personal family plot as well. So, bad ending for the series? Yeah, but for the character, it worked. Overall, KT's character as a whole may not have been very exciting, but she was genuinely sympathetic and likable for a majority of the season. Call her what you want as a protagonist, but at least she was not done cheaply. I want to acknowlegde that she is the only character who did not put their feelings for a boy ahead of a friendship with someone. She was the only one who did NOT get jealous and that made her all the more better as a character- instead of using the chance the had to get Eddie from Patricia, she instead decided to be a good friend and help Patricia instead. That one fact makes her one of the best friends in the show- and possibly, one of the best characters of season 3 (but that's not a very hard thing to achieve). TOR? She was...eh, boring. Not good, not bad, just there. Consensus/What I'd Have Done Over all, KT was fine. Actually, she was pretty good! In fact, I dare say she was better written than Nina. Maybe she could be annoying at times, but she was very sympathetic, a veryyy good friend, and was always determined to fulfill her mission. She may have gotten on my nerves a few times, but for the most part, she was well written and rounded by seaso 3 standards! I'd have...hmm. I'd definitely had made her shut up about stopping a "Great Evil" and about her "Great Grandpa". that just got old fast. I'd also have given her an entrance that did not mirror Nina's, and maybe would have given her Patricia-level determination to fulfill her goal. Not the same one-track mind Patricia sort of had (has?) but the save desire to get things done. That would have made her even more interesting and fun to watch! And why not keep her in the Anubis Sisterhood, while I'm at it? ---- Thanks for reading, what do you guys think of KT? Sorry if this seems rushed...because it kind of was, but I still think I did a good job! Next week? Eddie Alfie Mick Willow Amber Category:Blog posts